


bite me (like you mean it)

by woobot (lu_woo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Blood, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Vampire Feeding, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/woobot
Summary: “I missed you.” It’s a whisper that turns into a laugh against Doyoung’s lips. “It’s only been a few hours but,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, pulling away enough for their eyes to meet, “I really hate being away from you.”“You’re adorable,” Doyoung says, fingers curling against the soft fabric of Jungwoo’s oversized shirt. “Even though I know you’re just being nice because you want something.”______in which jungwoo is hungry and horny and doyoung is just horny





	bite me (like you mean it)

**Author's Note:**

> ** semi descriptive scenes of feeding/mild blood play**
> 
> { happy spooky month!!! }

There’s hands on Doyoung’s cheeks when the door closes behind him. Hands that are nearly as cold as ice but it’s a refreshing feeling against Doyoung’s hot cheeks thanks to the weather outside. It makes Doyoung’s shoulders relax and his own hands reach out for the set of hips in front of him. 

“I missed you.” It’s a whisper that turns into a laugh against Doyoung’s lips. “It’s only been a few hours but,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, pulling away enough for their eyes to meet, “I really hate being away from you.” 

“You’re adorable,” Doyoung says, fingers curling against the soft fabric of Jungwoo’s oversized shirt. “Even though I know you’re just being nice because you want something.” 

Jungwoo’s face contorts slightly, jaw dropping and Doyoung watches the way the corners of his lips twitch as he tries to hold back his laughter. There’s even an overly dramatic gasp before he starts speaking. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, hand reaching up and pushing the side of Jungwoo’s lip up. “Not only did you text me saying you want to feed but,” Doyoung tilts his head, tongue darting out to lick at his lips as he lets his thumb push up Jungwoo’s lip more, ignoring the soft whine coming from him. “Your fangs are already out and I just got here.” 

The taller one pushes Doyoung’s hand away, lips pursing into a pout as his fingers grip Doyoung’s. “You smell good.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Doyoung laughs, sliding his hand out of Jungwoo’s grasp only to wrap his fingers around Jungwoo’s wrist. “Come on my little hungry vampire,” Doyoung grins, walking backwards as he tugs Jungwoo to the bed. “Let’s get you fed.” 

Before Doyoung can say anything else, Jungwoo lifts him up and in seconds Doyoung is being dropped on the bed, laughs coming from his lips and hair sprawling out on the pile of pillows his head lands on. Jungwoo slides between his legs, hands pushing up Doyoung’s shirt, cold fingers making him arch his back with a gasp. 

“You’re so lucky it’s hot outside and I’m actually enjoying your ice hands for once,” Doyoung breathes out as Jungwoo’s thumbs brush over Doyoung’s nipples. 

Jungwoo parts his lips just enough for Doyoung to see the way his fangs are now even longer, poking at Jungwoo’s bottom lip even with his mouth open. “You act like I have a choice over my body temperature.” 

Doyoung doesn’t respond, eyes closing and fingers curling against the sheets when Jungwoo leans down, lips wrapping around his nipple, hand playing with the other. It’s barely anything at all but the coldness of Jungwoo makes his senses go into overdrive (not to mention his nipples are his _second_ most sensitive spot). Jungwoo doesn’t linger there long. His mouth switches to the other nipple, golden eyes flickering up at him when Doyoung’s eyes open and his hand runs through Jungwoo’s hair, tugging on his brown locks. There’s the smallest of bites, one hard enough to make Doyoung groan but not enough to leave a mark. 

Hands move down, down, _down_ until Jungwoo’s fingers are unbuttoning Doyoung’s jeans. It’s not as neat and easy as Doyoung would like it. He has to lift his hips up as Jungwoo shimmies his tight jeans off his legs. Luckily, Jungwoo is smart (and they’ve done this many times before) and pulls Doyoung’s underwear off too, shoving both of them onto the floor. 

“Ah,” Doyoung breathes out when Jungwoo wraps his hands around his thighs, nails pressing into his skin. 

Jungwoo lets out a laugh and Doyoung watches as he slides down until his chest is pressed against the bed. Lips are pressed on the inside of his knee. It’s soft, Jungwoo’s plush lips barely even touching his skin. His nose is pressed more against his skin than his mouth and Doyoung swallows, feeling the way Jungwoo takes several deep breaths against his skin. The kisses remain soft as Jungwoo makes his way up the inside of Doyoung’s thigh, hands gripping both, keeping Doyoung from squeezing his legs together. 

It’s a routine of sorts. Doyoung’s thighs are sensitive and Jungwoo likes how soft they are under his lips. It’s rare that Jungwoo will feed from anywhere other than his thighs. Which Doyoung doesn’t mind because he can hide the mark and it brings him way more pleasure than when Jungwoo occasionally bites down on the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. So they’re like this most days when Doyoung comes over to Jungwoo’s after work. A routine, their routine. 

“You smell amazing,” Jungwoo whispers against his skin, nose pressing more onto his thigh, with deep breaths that end with heavy, happy, sighs. “I’m probably gonna take a little more than usual,” Jungwoo looks up at Doyoung, eyes a slightly darker gold, voice with the smallest hint of a lisp due to his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. “Let me know if it gets too much.” 

Doyoung nods, biting down on his bottom lip as he watches Jungwoo nuzzle against his thigh. There’s a small lick followed by a kiss before he feels the tips of his fangs press into his skin. It always hurts, no matter how many times they do this. It makes Doyoung’s toes curl up, hands squeezing at the sheets, back arching and deep but slow breaths that make his chest rise and fall. 

The pain turns into pleasure when Jungwoo’s fangs sink all the way in. The way Jungwoo’s thumbs are brushing against the insides of his thighs, the way his plush lips are pressed against his skin. There’s the euphoric feeling that comes with slight blood loss, making Doyoung’s senses heighten even more to the point where every single touch, even the most subtle, feel absolutely incredible. 

When Jungwoo’s hand slides around his thigh, tapping his hip gently, Doyoung knows what to do. Doyoung’s own hand reaches over to Jungwoo’s nightstand, fingers fumbling to pull it open as he tries to keep his eyes on Jungwoo, liking the way his lips look pressed on him. Doyoung parts his lips, letting a moan roll off his tongue when Jungwoo’s tongue swipes along his thigh, hand gripping the bottle of lube as he shuts the drawer with the back of his hand. 

Doyoung shifts his hips when he passes Jungwoo the bottle, fingers quickly opening it before he hands it off completely. Doyoung is careful not to jerk his leg too quickly as he spreads them even more, not wanting to risk Jungwoo’s fangs being pulled out. They’ve done this enough to the point where Jungwoo can move his hands away and trust Doyoung not to try and pull his legs together once he lets go. Doyoung doesn’t see it but he hears as Jungwoo squeezes the bottle of lube. Then there’s two fingers pressed against his rim and it takes everything in Doyoung to keep still. 

The fingers rub back and forth over his hole, making it even harder for Doyoung not to move. It’s so cold and Doyoung can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin. The contrast of temperatures, his skin feeling like it’s on fire and Jungwoo’s cold fingers, make a shiver run up his spine, his back arching and a small gasp escaping from his lips. 

Jungwoo’s fingers are long, longer than Doyoung’s so they reach all the right places easily. They stretch him nicely, just enough for a slight burn, even with the generous amount of lube. Jungwoo spreads his fingers and it sends waves of pleasure through Doyoung’s body. It’s not just Jungwoo fingering him but his fangs are still deep in his thigh and there’s almost too much going on for Doyoung. His thighs begin to shake, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as Jungwoo adds a third finger. 

“F-Fuck,” Doyoung breathes out, head leaning back as he reaches his hand down, loosely wrapping it around his cock. Doyoung wants to push his hips down, wants to grind against Jungwoo’s fingers, try to push them deeper. But he knows better, knows that he needs to stay still or else Jungwoo will make a fuss. 

Jungwoo is the one to pull away slowly. His tongue quickly swiping along Doyoung’s thigh, something he does to stop the bleeding after (at least that’s what he’s told him). Jungwoo sits up on his elbows, fangs hanging over the sides of his bottom lip that’s stained a dark red. Doyoung licks at his lips, watching as Jungwoo wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Done already?” It hasn’t been as long as Jungwoo’s usual feedings are and it was fairly quick for him saying he was going to take more than normal. Not to mention that Doyoung isn’t nearly as dizzy as he is after a proper feeding. 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo says as he slides off the bed, hands tugging off his shirt. “I’ll probably need more later but right now I’m way too horny to focus on feeding.” 

Doyoung parts his lips to respond, quickly pressing them together when he sees Jungwoo pressing his palm against his crotch, fingers spread and making the outline of his cock even more prominent. It makes Doyoung whimper at the sight of how hard his cock is already and his hand tightens around his own cock. His hand moves slowly as he watches Jungwoo push his pants off. His legs spread and Doyoung lets out a groan, muffled by the way his lips are still pressed together tightly. 

The taller one tugs off his underwear before sliding back on the bed, immediately settling between Doyoung’s legs. Fingers slide against his thigh, rubbing at the fresh bite mark that’s still slightly bleeding, making Doyoung arch his back and let out a whine. His hand loosens around his cock, sliding off of it to grab onto Jungwoo’s arms as he lifts his hips up. 

“Can you-” Doyoung nods, wrapping his arms around his legs and pulling them closer to his chest before Jungwoo can finish asking the question. “Thanks,” Jungwoo says and Doyoung watches the way he grabs the lube bottle, squeezing it and letting the lube fall directly on his cock. 

It only takes a few seconds before Doyoung feels the coldness of the lube mixed with the warmth of Jungwoo’s cock against him. Doyoung bites at his lip, letting out a low whine when Jungwoo begins to push in. It stings, it always stings, no matter how much he gets stretched and how much lube they use. Jungwoo is _big_ and Doyoung’s body seems to forget just how big he is every time they’re like this. 

Jungwoo’s hips become flush against Doyoung and soon his legs are being wrapped around the vampire’s waist. Hands on his hips, nails digging in slightly as Jungwoo takes slow breaths, blush already nearing his neck. “Can I start?” 

The younger one’s voice is shaky, grip becoming tighter on his waist as he looks down at Doyoung, fangs pushing out against his bottom lip. Jungwoo normally gets like this when he feeds this way. It’s a different kind of sex when Jungwoo feeds as they play around. He becomes a little more aggressive, more demanding, more _feral_ in a way. Jungwoo explains it as him being in a haze of sorts, the high from feeding along with the arousal running through him makes everything feel like he’s on a completely different level in reality. It’s undoubtably the roughest sex that they have and Doyoung nods his head quickly, hips grinding down against Jungwoo. 

In seconds, Jungwoo bends over, hands sliding up Doyoung’s sides until they press against the bed, palms making the bed dip down. Doyoung’s arms wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders, noses bump against each other and there’s a loud moan that rips from Doyoung’s throat when Jungwoo starts thrusting. It’s deep and quick and it literally takes Doyoung’s _breath_ away. 

“O-Oh my god,” Doyoung moans out, head lolling back against the pillow. “Fuck.” 

Doyong’s legs slide down from Jungwoo’s waist, spreading uncomfortably far as his thighs attempt to lay against the bed. Jungwoo lets one hand reach down, hooking Doyoung’s thigh back over his waist, holding it tightly as he continues to thrust. There’s so many feelings running through him, so many sensations. Jungwoo’s big cock pushing into him at a near inhumane rate (literally inhumane), the sting of the stretch that’s still there, the slight burning from the fang marks on his thigh, and then oh, the feeling of Jungwoo pushing up against his prostate already makes Doyoung’s eyes roll back. 

Shaky hands slide down Jungwoo’s shoulders, they reach up to grab at his face, Doyoung’s eyes opening only enough for him to pull Jungwoo down and push their lips together. It’s sloppy and Jungwoo’s lips are much bigger than his, saliva covering their mouths and even some sliding down Doyoung’s chin. 

They part, Jungwoo being the one to pull away and press his forehead against Doyoung’s forehead. “You’re so hot,” Jungwoo breathes out, eyes meeting with Doyoung’s as he opens them. “You’re so hot all spread out like this and getting fucked.” 

Doyoung can’t respond, all he can do is arch his back up, hands reaching for Jungwoo’s arms, nails digging into his skin and toes curling up as Jungwoo thrusts all the way in, hard and rough. He knows he’s not going to last long, he never does when Jungwoo feeds as they have sex. Doyoung used to be embarrassed about it, the way he cums in a matter of a few minutes, but now he doesn’t even care. He likes the way he can cum quickly as Jungwoo fucks him, literally fucks him like his life depends on it. It’s so incredibly pleasurable and it can satisfy Doyoung for days. 

“You’re gonna cum, aren’t you, Doyoung?” Jungwoo’s voice is deep, quick breaths breaking the question. “I can smell you about to cum.” Then there’s lips against his ear, his head is tilted to the side and Jungwoo’s hand pushes in his hair, tugging on it gently. “Can I bite you?” 

Jungwoo doesn’t have to ask and he knows he doesn’t. But Jungwoo also knows that Doyoung likes to hear those words, likes to be teased almost, instead of Jungwoo just _taking_. “Please, f-fuck, please bite me.” 

Jungwoo’s free hand reaches down between them, wrapping around Doyoung’s cock. Doyoung lets out a high pitched squeal that turns into a whine as Jungwoo begins jerking him off. Everything gets hot, hot, _hot_, and Doyoung feels like he’s on fire. It all builds up and Doyoung is right there, right fucking there as Jungwoo’s cock pushes in all the way the same time his fangs push into his neck. 

It pushes Doyoung over the edge. His eyes squeeze shut and his hips buck up, thighs beginning to shake and body wiggling due to the overstimulation. It’s a sensation that Doyoung can’t describe. It’s so incredibly unique and only Jungwoo can make him feel this way. Only Jungwoo can bring him this much pleasure, whether he’s feeding or not, any time he’s close to the other like this, it’s the absolute best feeling in the entire world. 

Jungwoo’s thrusts become rougher, quicker and as deep as they can go and Doyoung thinks he’s going to lose it. His cock is still twitching and he can feel small spurts of cum continue to land on his skin, pushing past Jungwoo’s hand. There’s a loud moan from Jungwoo that’s muffled against Doyoung’s neck. Jungwoo’s hips still after pushing all the way in and even through the thick haze of pleasure, Doyoung can feel the way Jungwoo’s cock throbs in him along with the distinct feeling of warmth filling him up. 

It takes them both a moment to come to. Jungwoo’s fangs are still deep in Doyoung’s neck, continuing his feeding like he said he would. Doyoung’s hands slide along Jungwoo’s arms, fingertips running up and down, creating small shapes on the expanse of his skin. He can feel Jungwoo shiver under him and the other gently lowers himself, letting Doyoung wrap his arms around his shoulders, flush against him in a warm embrace. 

Just as Doyoung lifts his hand to tap on Jungwoo’s back, the vampire pulls his fangs out, tongue immediately pressing against the spot. It’s been months, nearly a year now, that they’ve been together, officially that is. They’ve learned to read each other, learn their limits and understand each other silently. Feeding is something that they’ve perfected, even times like this, where they’re both blissed out and floating on their highs, minds still fuzzy from orgasms. 

Doyoung lets out a laugh as Jungwoo lifts himself up a bit. The vampire has blood on his lips, his fangs are bright red and there’s still a heavy blush on his cheeks. “Messy boy,” Doyoung says, finger reaching up to wipe at the bead of blood that slides from the corner of his lips. The finger gets pushed into Jungwoo’s mouth and the other happily sucks on it. 

“I can’t help it,” Jungwoo whines, pulling away from Doyoung’s finger with a pop, tongue darting out to lick at his lips. “Especially not when I’m fucking you.” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, hand reaching up to push back Jungwoo’s bangs, watching the way the fall gently against his forehead, tickling Jungwoo a bit and his nose scrunches up at the feeling. “You’re messy even when you feed normally.” Doyoung places his finger against Jungwoo’s nose, tapping it quickly. “You feel good though? I can give you more, you’ll just have to wait a little bit.” 

Slowly, Jungwoo pushes himself up, both of them letting out a collective groan as Jungwoo pulls out, flopping down next to Doyoung on the bed, arms and legs stretching out. “I’m good,” he says with a hum, body turning on his side and hand pressing against Doyoung’s chest. “Really good now.” 

Jungwoo is, Doyoung can tell. His skin looks a bit more lively and even his hands aren’t deathly cold anymore. There’s little bits here and there that Doyoung can pick up on to let him know when Jungwoo is hungry, actually hungry. Things that have him bearing his neck and he gets an overly eager Jungwoo in his arms. And when Jungwoo is fully fed, he glows, and that’s exactly what he’s doing right now, _glowing_. 

“Can you stay over tonight,” Jungwoo asks, eyes big and lips pursed into a pout. “It’s Friday so you don’t have to work tomorrow.” 

Doyoung reaches down, pushing his hand against Jungwoo, letting their fingers intertwine. “I suppose,” he says, eyes looking over at Jungwoo to watch his face contort into annoyance a bit from the way Doyoung answered. “One condition though,” he says, head tilting up slightly to watch Jungwoo more. “Since I don’t have work tomorrow, I want to ride you before we go to bed.” 

There’s a grin that lights up Jungwoo’s face and soon he’s leaning over, lips pressing against Doyoung’s. “Mm,” he says with a laugh against Doyoung’s lips, “That sounds absolutely _perfect_. I’ll be hungry by then too.” 

With his free hand cupping the back of Jungwoo’s head, fingers threading through his hair, Doyoung kisses Jungwoo again. “That sounds _perfect._”

**Author's Note:**

> { [twt](https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wooberry) }


End file.
